


The After Effects

by youtxbe_music



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Daddy Kink, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Teen Pregnancy, figure skating, inaccurate figure skating, quad jumps, such a mess honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtxbe_music/pseuds/youtxbe_music
Summary: Spanning the 2017/18 to 2026/27 figure skating seasons follow all your loved Yuri on Ice characters along with many OCs in their skating journeys





	The After Effects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindsay_marie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsay_marie/gifts).



> This story is based after the 2016-17 season that takes place in the show. There are some inaccuracies as this is based off of a roleplay I have been doing for almost two years.

Robert's POV

New Years Eve. The best and the worst day of the year. It marks my 6th anniversary with my boyfriend but it also means that all of his friends come over for his annual New Year's Eve party. 

While the parties are fun to him they make me feel like a stranger in my own home, I barely know his friends at all, and all of them are much younger than me even though I'm only 28. 

Two are my age, I'm older by a few months but it's still strange having so many people stay over and not know anything about them besides what country they're from and their names.

The only one I know more information about is Viktor Nikiforov, my boyfriend Chris's best friend. They got close after Chris made his senior debut and they've shared the podium on more than one occasion. 

But besides Viktor, the rest of them are just a face, a name, and a nationality to me. And when they're all over for these parties I want nothing more than to just go hide in the basement and play my violin or piano but Chris tells me that I should try to be more sociable around his friends but I can't I see them once maybe a few times a year at the most. 

"Hey, vati you good," My adoptive daughter, Lindsay, interrupted my thoughts. 

I look up from where I had my gaze fixated on the corner of the low coffee table in the vast living room, "yeah I'm fine sweetheart don't worry, just you know how I feel about your papa's parties."

She nods with a grim expression knowing exactly how much I dislike Chris's parties, "I know I'm not exactly the biggest fan of them either but they are pretty fun," she takes a breath before continuing, "all of his friends aren't that bad some of them are pretty cool." 

I roll my eyes, "you're just saying that because they treat you like royalty and give you all types of postcards and keychains and candies from their countries." 

She giggles lightly and shrugs, "maybe, maybe not. It's not my fault that they spoil me with cool foreign shit." 

I shake my head, teenagers they're ridiculous. "I think people are starting to arrive why don't you go bother them while I go and clean up the kitchen a bit before they trash it?" I suggest. 

She nods and practically races Chris to the front door and I chuckle lightly as I make my way into the kitchen and grab a dish towel and proceed to wipe the counters down. 

I turn and look at the fruit bowl giving the honey crisp apples and pears a glare. He always buys them no matter how many times I complain, I sigh looking away from the fruit. And busy myself with brewing a pot of coffee.

I wince inwardly hearing the many voices of Chris's friends as they enter the house. I peer out of the doorway and look at them all gathered at the front entrance and slip back into the kitchen and pour myself a mug of black coffee. 

I look down at the coffee and smile at it before blowing on it gently and taking a sip.

"Robert come out here and say hi to everyone!" Chris calls from the hallway adjacent to the kitchen. 

I grimace, "give me a minute." I take a large gulp of my coffee before setting it down and making my way down the hall and into the front entrance. 

My eyes scan over the many people all of different nationalities. Look at all of them I spot a lot of black and brown hair, along with a head of dark wine red hair, another of platinum blond, and one more of a shiny silver. Three of the Russians, I glance at the fourth Russian, he's got his raven colored hair spiked into a point like a quiff.

Among the four Russians, I know only one even relatively closely. Viktor.  And almost sticking to his side is an Asian boy with blue glasses whom I recognize as the Japanese skater that Chris pole danced with last year at the Grand Prix Final banquet. 

I plaster a gentle fake smile across my face. "Hi everyone its good to see you again this year," I send Chris a quick glare as I speak. 

I get a chorus of hi's and hello's in many varying accents from across the globe. I look over to Chris and notice he's already begun talking with Viktor, most likely about this past Gran Prix circuit. I look around and quickly spot Lindsay talking to the redhead Russian and the dark-haired Italian girl. 

"You all know where to put your stuff once you're done talking in the hallway," I mention loudly and then slip back into the kitchen, where I can hear all of them talking from how loud they are.

"Aww, Seung-Gil didn't come?" I hear a heavy feminine Italian accent complain. 

"Yeah, all thanks to JJ, fucking asshole." 

Followed by an annoyed Canadian, "Hey what'd I do?!" 

I sigh, only a few days and then they're gone. They'll all be gone by the second or third of January and then the house will be just Chris, Lindsay, me and occasionally one of Lindsay's friends when they sleepover.

And with Chris's friends comes alcohol. Lots of it, not that I'm complaining I do love alcohol. But not when I need it to simply deal with the people that are only visiting my house. 

The last time they all visited I seriously considered brewing my coffee with vodka in hopes that I would either die or go into a coma.

How I can deal with screaming children ranging from age four to eighteen for six hours a day, five days a week. Yet I cannot deal with 13 figure skaters for two days amazes me. I would much rather be stuck in the same room as the spawn of Satan himself. 

Timothy. 

Timothy Amsler is a five-year-old I teach, now kindergarten music classes may only consist of basic stuff like shaking a maraca and hitting bongos, but this kid knows how to piss a person off.

I finish off the coffee that I brewed not even ten minutes ago and quickly make myself another cup of coffee. 

As soon as it's in my mug I blow on it and sip the deep, rich, black coffee. And hum contently, I look up from the mug and see Chris leaning against the door frame. 

"Bored of my friends already," he raises a perfectly groomed eyebrow. 

I roll my eyes, "you know I hate them, they're loud and annoying. Half the time the make Timothy seem like a perfectly decent and well-behaved child."

"Come on they aren't that bad!" he exclaims, taking long strides across the kitchen and jumping up onto the counter and sitting Indian style. 

"Yes, they really are Liebling, " I lean back against the island in the middle of the kitchen, so I'm now facing Chris. 

He huffs and shakes his head, "you just need to loosen up and get to know them. I mean look you know Viktor."

"Because he's your best friend and you always talk about him. Plus I met Viktor when we were still in college I've known him the longest, " I bring my coffee mug up to my lips and take a long sip before setting it down on the island slightly behind me. 

I then rest my elbows against the surface and look up at Chris. I look over what he's wearing, plain denim skinny jeans rolled at the ankle and a red v-neck t-shirt. 

I smile softly at him, "Ich Liebe Dich Schatz."

He blushes softly, "je t'aime aussi mon amour."

Now it's my turn to blush, I feel my cheeks heating up and he chuckles lightly at me. 

"6 years and I still have that effect on you, " He smirks at me. 

I roll my eyes in return, "I wouldn't be smirking, because last I checked you blush all the time when I tell you that I love you."

I take two steps forward so I'm right in front of where he's sitting on the counter and lean up. I press a gentle kiss to his cheek and he pouts in return. 

"Only a kiss on the cheek, " He whines. 

I chuckle and kiss him lightly, he kisses back as if it had been years since we last kissed. 

He pulls away smirking, "Now Robert if you haven't forgotten that's how you kiss."

"Hey! I'm not that old I'm only 28!" I exclaim in shock. 

"Mmmm okaaayyy, " he laughs and hops off of the counter. 

"I'm going to go make sure no one's destroyed the living room yet."

"Oh no one better ruin the living room, do you not remember last year? Someone spilled alcohol into the carpet and it got stained so we had to buy a new one, " I complain. 

He just laughs in response and leaves the kitchen.

I sigh as I watch him walk out, New Year's Eve is never fun for me, it hasn't been since I graduated college. 

I think back to New Year's Eve my junior year of college, the day Chris and I got together. Only after pinning against each other for months on end with neither of us willing to confess our feelings to the other. 

December 31st of 2010. Easily the best and worst day of my life, my roommate August had dragged Chris and myself to a party that the theatre majors were throwing. 

The party is what made it the worst, I hate parties, more often than not you don't know more than a few people there and that was the case at this party. I knew Chris and August. That was it. 

He had joked that I should kiss him at midnight and I did, shocking him and everyone around us. That is what made this day the best of my entire life. When we finally kissed. When we finally admitted to each other. 

We had met in August on the first day of my junior year and his freshman year at school when he got lost trying to find the English building. So when I had asked him where he was supposed to be and he told me I walked him across campus to his class. 

Well... I was on crutches from breaking my ankle so he walked and I crutched all the way across campus from the music building to the English building. 

To say that we got to know each other in the twenty-minute walk is an overstatement, we barely talked only grabbing each other's names, majors, what part of Switzerland we came from, and phone numbers in case we ever decided to talk again. 

I smile reminiscing about how we first met, I finished off my coffee and put the mug in the sink and fill it with water to wash later. 

I make my way across to hallway and into the living room much to my dismay. It's the last room in the house I want to be in. 

As soon as I walk in my ears are assaulted by many loud accented voices and I cringe internally, then sit on the couch next to Chris, who smiles softly as I sit. 

"Hey, we were just about to start a game you should join in, " a darker-skinned male with straight black hair smiles at me from across the room, his eyes full of kindness and hope that I'll agree to play. 

"Uh... I don't know, " I respond nervously already knowing what's going to happen and exactly what game they are going to be playing.

"Of course he will, " Chris answers. 

I give Chris a glare because now I'm being dragged into the only game these idiots know how to play. 

Truth or Dare.


End file.
